The not so Innocent
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: When a curse on Sora is broken he turns into a GIRL and must find the seals of the eons to defeat a new enemy. Riku/Fem. Sora
1. Tainted Memory

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments like correcting spelling and Grammar do not belong in the Signed Reviews. If you are going to leave such a comment Please take the time to use E-Mail or Private Message instead. Rewritten first chapter, the previous one didn't suite the fic at all._

**Prologue: Tainted Memory  
**

A single drop fell into the embroidered seal and the shattering of glass could be heard. A shadowy figure collapses in the darkness their ally is barley able to get em out in time. There were old wounds opened that day as the darkness of the subconscious proceeded to play tricks on the mind of its victim.

In our world evils hide in man, in theirs it hid in shadows forever dammed to this darkness. Yet the people within had a secret, they had guardians. Greta deity's they called Eons. Their gods were very different form each other and very real, so too was the Magic they used to protect the people of this world.

Btu there was one person more special to this world than the Eons themselves a Princess, the Unknown Doughier of Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. Thou she is powerful she has yet to awaken for she is the first of her kind the first summoner who will be bale to fuse with the gods powers. A great milestone into the future of her world but only if the shadow that wants her dead doesn't find her first.

A muffled cry came to Roxas as she peered into the mirror unbelieving of what was there, something was very wrong, this made no since. To Roxas fortune this was a solo mission, so no one else was here to see her. But this female self was an illusion right, zexion playing a trick on her to tease her a little, it wasn't real!

Determined to prove this and illusion Roxas discarded the cloak pulling off the shirt with it. It didn't fell fake and looking in the mirror confirmed that what Roxas was looking at was a now topless female version of herself. The teen was too absorbed in truing to find the illusion she was completely unaware of her visitor till he was behind her.

Tempted to laugh at the younger teens current shock he moved closer to her. Roxas looked up and instantly went to throw a punch at him. He dodged it effortlessly, she was angry it would serve as a disadvantage in her state. As if she noticed she was half naked she dished for her discarded cloak only to be tackled to the bed in the small room.

"DAMIT Riku you bitch!" she growled at him; how she knew it was him he didn't want to ask but was certain it had something to do with him not jumping her ass when he noticed she had tits.

"Why so shy Roxas?" she squirmed and fought against his hold on her to no success of her own. Her efforts only managed to make him a little unconformable with the way she was blushing and rubbing against him. He grunted as she got a little too close to a sensitive area, "settle down first." he warned her.

"Why," the venom in her voice left little argument. "I'm not your fucking pet!"

"You will be if you keep squirming like that!" he growled back. It didn't take Roxas' male influenced mind to know what he was talking about. She stooped struggling at that instant staying limp not wanting to draw any more attention to any unwanted areas.

Now that she wasn't squirming Riku was able to look at what was going on, sleeping the blindfold form one of his eyes he looked down at the woman beneath him. Something had marked Roxas' back, cautiously he trailed a finger over the marking. The young teen below him squirmed and Moaned with the blush covering her face getting darker.

Riku got a devious idea but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Roxas wrists were read and wrapped in a gauze. He mentally smacked himself how could he not notice it sooner? Somewhat furious he flipped her over and held her wrists gently in his hands showing her the gauze wrapping. "When and HOW did this happen?"

Normally Riku wouldn't care but this was a part of Sora, a part of his Sora, his light his sunny little brunet. That someone would do something like this even if ti was self afflicted concerned him. He wanted to know what happened. Roxas just turned her face away form him in a sign of humiliation, this only sired to make him more angry.

Riku took the lose gauze and tied Roxas' wrists to the bed with it careful not to make the wrappings too tight. When he removed the fabric he was allowed to get a good look at her scarred writs, definitely not as self inflicted in hatred as desire to escape. There was a struggle in Roxas' past with metallic shackles that no doubt bit into her.

"How in the hell..."Growled Riku even more angry at who obviously had Roxas all shackled.

"I was form the orientation, the tattooing is done spherically to cause allot of pain!" she turned her head away. "its the decorations on my arm." when she said that Riku looked up and noticed she had more gauze covering what was supposedly the tattoo.

Riku sighed at the poor medical work obviously done by Roxas. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to the side of her lips causing her to gasp. "You're not suppose to feel emotion." He whispered, "but right now I'm not looking for a connection other than pleasure."

Roxas shivered it was a faint distant memory like a since of dejavu but Roxas somehow knew she had been here with him before not even a month ago. In the same position submitting to his lust and passion willingly. It would not hurt her to submit again, so when he groped and rubbed her boobs and continued nipping at her neck Roxas kind shut down all hostility towards Riku.

She moaned his name arcing hr back giving him more room to play with. A grin crossed Rikus face as one of his hands slipped under the top of her pants sliding down yet not grazing her fur. "what do you want?" she whimpered as he continued to torment her.

"I want you to sing." he said pulling down her pants and licking his lips, this was going to be fun, specially if Roxas was going to continue to go commando. He chuckled at her style of 'underwear' before discarding her cloths. He figured distracting her was a good idea and he searched his belongings for the small device he kept to annoy a cretin Burnett with, thou he could never recall a name till recently.

He turned the small device on and pressed it against the small nub rubbing in circles. Roxas back arched and she let out a disgruntled and rather inappropriate sounding phrase. "Fuck Riku, what the...nigh... hell..." she couldn't finish the statement. Riku was still grinning and grinned his hips into her. "Stop... no... Teasing." she begged as he kept the device set to a level that would intentionally stave off her orgasm for a elongated period of time.

"You know I didn't think interrogating you this way could be such fun, My master wants infraction... and he is willing to let me decide how I fish for it. What do you say sweetie I give ya what you want but you have to give me what I need to know."

Roxas appeared to be in thought for a moment, Riku now keeping her on edge with the small bullet he was using to torture her. She was worried about Superiors reaction and when she finally came to a conclusion she gave in. "nigh...The old man...AHH... he lived in the East district..." she paused for a moment and Riku let up on the device long enough for her to continue. "when I got there the place was filled with Heartless, if he's still there he lives next to the potions shop."

Riku grinned switched off the device and freed his renewed erection form his pants, He tested Roxas a bit with his fingers before treating himself to the sweet sensation of penetrating her. Roxas let out a heated moan pulling against the confines of the wrapping some. He growled a little grunting when Roxas bucked up against him.

Fuck he was gonna torture her for more information about the area but she won the whole seduction game the instant she grew a chest. He found himself usable to hold back and continued with a firm rhythm, biting and marking the beautiful seductress beneath him moaning his name over and over. He was gonna make sure if any other man ever penetrated her the way he has the name she would always call would be his.

Roxas squirmed and shivered "too many cloths...nigh." Riku continued his actions courtesy making him slow a little before he understood Roxas. Riku stopped and removed his shirt and went to nipped Roxas neck when she whimpered and tried to continue the actions. The silver haired boy discarded his top somewhere on the floor and proceeded to take his time.

This did serve to one end thou, Roxas HATED being submissive when he tempted her and Riku started to find it to be fun. He snaked his hands across her body and made her shiver and moan louder. The truth of the situation was riku knew what the Nobodys did during their orientation and the tattoo was the last thing she had gotten in the shackles. Her lack of Virginity was partly his fault, he had kinda sexed up Sora countless times during the adventures when the boy was cough off guard and alone. But he knew she had to endure a test of her emotions or lack there of.

To prove her worth she had to prove she couldn't be broken, that she didn't have the right kind of leftover strength. What the fools could not fathom is Roxas WAS emotion, emotion was Sora's strength. Riku supposed even in this act of having full blown Sex with Roxas was his way of helping her understand her emotions are not a weakness. He needed Roxas to come to terms with what her heart really was that was his true mission.

Sure enough her whining sounded like begging and he knew she felt at least one emotion the other Nobodys wanted to register and that was Desire. She wanted the interaction to be completed and was getting irritated by the constant teasing Riku insisted on. He figured he better hurry up before she started to bite and increased his pace.

After a few more hardened thrusts he could fell her Orgasm and forced himself to pull out before his own. He flopped down beside her so he could catch his breath, looking over he noticed the flushed face of Sora's nobody and her heavy breathing as she came down form her high. Her wrists were still bound by the gauze bandages.

Riku got up with a growl and rummaged through his top till he found what he was looking for. Walking over to Roxas he held the small orb towards her and willed the magic within to seep into her wounds. The orb itself vanished, it was a common occurrence he noted. Their home world was losing one forum of magic to gain another.

Riku's eyes returned to Roxas as she looked at him with a slight blush to her cheeks. He smiled pulling his blindfold that managed to stay on tighter and went to tidying his appearance. Once he was all ready to leave her relived Roxas form her bounds, "Don't die on me while you stroke the ego of that sick Pedophile you call a master." he adjusted and fixed the bandages on her wounds. "Remember Roxas, you will always be MINE just as Sora is always mine. Even as a nobody you are mine my sweet Sora."

Roxas growled at him as he turned to leave. Deep down she knew there was no way she could ever defy him as a while she was as he mentioned HIS to do with as he pleased. And as ironic as it sounded she was ok with that. With her emotions towards the silver-hared boy that intentionally overdid the healing to where her writs no longer needed to be bound.


	2. Mysterious Assassin

**Mysterious Assassin**

Riku ran full force back through the portal; something was wrong with Sora. He looked down at aforementioned keyblade master as the poor thing came to. Sora looked up at him with throws same blue eyes he loved, "what happened?" As soon as the words left Sora's mouth a hand came up and muffled the yelp there was definitely a slight sign that Sora wasn't normal his voice was softer, thou he really couldn't be called a he anymore.

Sora blinked a few times Riku watering the scene unfolding and counting down to the inevitable. Sure enough as Riku's mind hit one Sora lifted up her shirt to reveal Brest, Sora blinked a few times before Riku reached out and grabbed one causing the teen to blush and moan. "Riku?" Sora asked in a quiet whisper as he continued to message the lump of flesh.

They were held up in a campsite not far from town, but it was far enough to prevent the any noises Sora might make form begin heard. But Sora wasn't as helplessly inhibition deprived as Roxas and she was quick to pull her shirt down with a blush.

It didn't take long after Riku noticed Sora's change in appearance, to break up laughing. "oi, its not that funny." Sora complained and didn't know what Riku found so humorous till he dragged the poor kid to the side of the nearby river and sure enough a horrified squeak confirmed that Sora finally noticed. "gah Riku you are such a big bully!"

"WHAT I didn't have anything to do with this I swear!" he stammered between laughs

"Look at me I'm a SHE!" This only made Riku laugh even more and a little to Sora's horror he decides she looked 'cute enough to kiss'. "RIKU WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?"

He stopped laughing long enough to say, "Aww come on Sora, you're adorable without being a girl one couldn't even begin to describe how fitting this little turn of events is."

"You're eating this up aren't you?"

"Not really thou I'd like to eat you up!" that comment earned him a slap across the face as Sora couldn't help but giggle at the irony of what was just said. It was no lie that her and Riku were very affectionate with each other when they were guys and well things were bound to change. There was a nagging feeling in Sora's gut that was telling her that his was no mere change due to the current world.

In fact she wanted to get back to the island as soon as possible, or better yet Merlin's so they could find out more about the world. Of course she didn't have to say a word for as soon as she looked at Riku he nodded confirming that Hallow Bastion was indeed a better destination than any. The two of them spent a moment sending non verbal messages before a snapping twig reminded them that it was time to go. And before the creator that made the sound could get any closer they were gone.

As soon as they reached Hallow Bastion Sora preferred to hide, Riku was worried. At first he thought it was just the world than when he noticed that he was staying the same he had a felling that Sora was never one of the guys. His suspicions were confirmed when Sora didn't revert back to how she was before they entered the strange portal. As if that wasn't bad enough everyone in Hallow Bastion was looking at Riku as if he was a horror reborn.

"Ok I know these guys did not like Sephiroth but I don't seriously think you look that much like him I mean he was like seven feet tall!" Sora's comment put Riku a bit more at ease but the stairs were still daunting none the less. They tried as quickly as they could to reach Merlin's house without being noticed. However their little adventure was interrupted by an unseen assailant.

Without warning Riku pushed Sora our of harms way and summoned his weapon in time to block the incoming blow. There was shock on his face as the black humanoid attacker forgot about him and went straight for Sora. "SORA LOOK OUT." He yelled.

Still shacking off the shock of being pushed Sora barley had time to avoid the blow that was meant for her neck. And summoned her own Key blade and crossed swords with the mysterious assailant.

Riku didn't waste any more time he rushed the attacker while his back was turned and was quick to deliver a devastating blow. The creator retreated for a mere second and reappeared on the other side of Sora. It was made clear that its target was her.

With a frustrated yell she swung around in attempts to cleave the monstrosity in half. However it predicted her move and was able to slice a nasty gash in her back. Luckily for Sora, Cloud and Leon had heard Riku's yell and were quick to arrive and made short work of the Mysterious assassin.

Riku had forgotten about the assassin and was trying to help a shaken Sora onto her feet. Leon was trying to place what was different about Sora and Cloud was watching the assassin disappear in a pile of blackish goop not at all surprised by Sora's new appearance or Riku's resemblance to Sephiroth.

"Whatever that was it wasn't human." Said cloud making his way to Sora, He turned her around to look at the gash across her back and wasn't too happy to find that it had gone through the cloths and drew blood.

Sora was a bit embarrassed by the unwanted attention and after cloud let go of her shirt she hid behind Riku. Who was glaring at cloud darning him to pull another stunt like that again. Leon was still confused.

"We better get to Merlin before the wound gets infected as well!" said cloud walking towards the wizards house.

"What?" said Riku, "What's wrong with Sora?"

"For one I don't remember Sora being a girl, that may be why you're here in the first place isn't it. For another that blade was obviously poisoned." Leon's jaw dropped leaving him speechless as Riku scooped up Sora bridal style, much to her protest, and fallowed Cloud to Merlin's house.


	3. A little Repriev

**A Little Reprieve**

Nothing much had changed once they got to Merlin's dwelling, to spite her current anger at Riku, Sora swore that she was going to make him pay when he least expected it. Her threats were greeted by Riku's laughter and a 'bring it' gesture that earned him a death glare. Cloud and Leon were watching the seen unfold from a safe distance and were a bit humored when Riku got a foot in the back on one of his knees.

Sora acted completely innocent, but Riku knew better that was a 'you just wait till we get back to the island.' He knew it was all an act but he was still going to get it from her on the bridal style escort thing. Merlin had already given Sora the antidote for the poison and was now digging through his bag looking for a book no doubt to try and identify Sora's attacker or find out what happened to Sora.

You could hear the occasional 'no that's not it' and the 'I know its here somewhere' eventually he stopped bringing out books and started digging trough various scrolls. One in particular was about the old gods and there was one that had an inserting image, and when Riku saw that one he poked Sora and pointed it out.

Sora snickered at the text on it, as Riku was trying to hold in his laughter. "eh what's going on…" asked Merlin as he noticed the scroll in question and hastily retrieved it and shoved I back into his bag. "Well er!"

"Oh face it you were caught red handed." Said Cloud who couldn't stop laughing when he noticed the lettering on the scroll. "Besides what would an old wizard do with a female anatomy scroll anyway?"

"Hay I was serious when I said ALL written knowledge." he defended and walked over to Sora. "Besides this will come in very handy in the instance that this… " he poked Sora causing her to fall over. "…can't be reversed."

Sora just huffed at the old wizard. "keh this is nothing, I'm still going to be Sora." She said with a brad grin, proving her statement. There were a few coughs and a 'she's got ya there old man' witch probably came from either Cloud or Riku.

After digging some more Merlin found what he was looking for and almost threw it into the pile of scrolls when he stopped himself with a "ah-ha, well how about that Archimedes! Told you I had it!"

The old owl huffed, "just because you have a scroll that identifies the mysterious seal on Sora's back doesn't mean it will tell you anything about the kid's predicament if it could be called that. Advice to the wise girly, run before he starts using his magic!"

Sora and Riku laughed as the old owl retreated to his home before Merlin smacked it with his cane turning it into a birdcage with no door. Of course poor Archimedes was trapped inside, and he wasn't a happy bird.

Merlin snickered at the prank he played on the now very angry owl; he walked over to the table and gestured for everyone to fallow him. "Well now that the peanut galley has been silenced… lets see what this has to say about the seals origin shall we!" He opened the ancient scroll witch had acquired quite the bit of dust yet looked almost fairly new. Merlin skimmed the scroll for a while than pointed out a phrase that read 'to the Aeon of the Summoner's house a light will point' and a similar seal was beside it only it appeared to highlight a area on it.

"Normally as it says the Aeon of the house of the Summoner will be shown in the seal, but hers where we encounter our first issue with yours Sora. Yours isn't a tattoo nor is it on the arm. But saying as it was the Aeon's that made these seals it might be them that will know more about it. However I can tell you that this is not a curse cast but one broken."

Merlin than threw the anatomy scroll at Sora who cough it with a confused and slightly embarrassed look on her face. "you will need that more than I, Please do return it later thou. As for the Aeon there is one group living atop the clock tower they have taken to helping it be repaired and will live with in the tower, but your interest is in finding out about the seal on your back.

I will book a room for you at the inn I suggest you get some rest and head out to the tower tomorrow." Merlin turned to the boys, "Cloud I want you to patrol the town if you find any of throws things I want them destroyed, Riku I think it only suitable that you serve as Sora's Bodyguard Watch her back you got that."

Riku nodded and Merlin continued, "Leon Tell Yuffie that Sora has arrived, be sure to inform her of the Blade master's current condition we wouldn't want to surprise her. now that that's settled I'll meet you all here in the morning we will work our a traveling party later."

Sora and Riku took Merlin's advice on the room, mostly because they were confused, a curse broken that meant that for some odd reason someone sought to hide Sora in a rather humorous and deviously clever way. The seal not being a tattoo could mean that it was the Aeon's that hid Sora, and, well the way was too simple for a Aeon. Yet that's what made it perfect, no creator would dare suspect and Aeon would foresee the danger Sora was in and decide to hide the child as a boy.

Riku snickered and Sora just looked at him as if something was wrong. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he replied "it just seams odd that a Aeon would decide to use a curse as a type of shield."

"You are going to have to run that one by me again" Sora stopped walking and grabbed Riku's arm turning him so he could look at her. "What do you mean an Aeon.

"Sora don't you think it's odd that an Aeon's Seal is on your back and it isn't a tattoo, none the less that it wasn't there before."

"Ya that does seem a little strange I suppose we are going to have to speak with my mother." Sora started walking again followed by Riku who was keeping a close eye out for any of the mysterious Black men.

"Speaking of why does you mother insist on you calling her by her name when she is in front of her friends?"

"Don't look at me; I'm still wondering why she never told me I was a girl!"

Riku broke out in laughter while Sora started to snicker, after that they agreed that the first thing that needed to be done after they got the hotel room was a silent agreement between the two of them so they didn't have to run into any unforeseen complications.


	4. My Friend Became My Lover

**My Friend Became my Lover**

The trip to the inn wasn't without its flaws. Sora's feet were bothering her and well Riku couldn't blame her. The poison was said to be slow and deadly and the antidote wasn't going to change the fact that Sora was going to need time to heal. Half way there Riku had pulled Sora onto his back than carried her for rest of the trip. He didn't mind at all when she fell asleep, in fact he was about to suggest she take advantage of the situation and get a little rest.

He smiled to himself as he walked up to their room on the third floor. It wasn't exactly a normal room, but it was the best they had since they were still working on the tower and had a bunch of contractors staying in the hotel. Instead of what they had planed the first thing that appeared to be on Sora's mind was sleep and it was quite hard for Riku to wake her so he didn't have to dump her on the bed, thou he doubted she would mind much had he done so.

It was blindly obvious that she was more worried about the common and no ever more threatening odd moments that were sure to come. One being had he actually had the nerve to seduce her, there was now a threat of Sora being well a woman. Thou he wanted to deny it, he had this little one planed when Sora was a guy and now it was even more tempting, given the current situation. The perverted mind of a teen is nothing to joke about, and this was no time to joke around either.

Riku knew that something had to be done about the coming situation, Sora would be more than embarrassed and frankly he didn't want to have to go get famine things. Luckily for him Yuffie was at the door and she apparently was calm enough to knock quietly.

"Oh hay Miss Valentine! Oh I forgot you don't want the other…"

"That's ok Riku! How's my little gir… Ah never mind come on lets let her rest. I heard about the poison." Yuffie pulled Riku out of the room for a moment. "Hay listen up I need you to pay close attention, this is something I was hoping wouldn't come by for another few years. I know I have the habit of leaving Sora with my younger sister whom was banished to the island, but there is a good reason for doing so.

Riku I need you to do more than protect Sora, I want you tow to make a break for it TONIGHT! There isn't time to waste as soon as Sora wakes up I want you and her to run to the tower and meet the Aeon's there. The three sisters will give Sora the ability to give Roxas a separate forum and they will also unlock the curse her father passed to her. I am fully aware that you are related to the Great nightmare that was Sephiroth, and I'm hoping that the fearsome power you have yet to display will be helpful in saving Vincent's and my daughter.

In the future to come, Riku, you will need to protect Sora from more than just herself, here…" yuffie handed Riku a pack. "They are famine things for Sora, she will kind of need them. There is no going back from here we knew this was going to happen I just didn't think it would be so soon.

Me and Cloud have to go help Sora's Father I am trusting you Riku… oh and Riku, if she is ever late someone getting married!" the last part was said with a devious grin that told Riku that daddy wasn't going to stand for the little punk to go around deflowering his doughtier.

Riku laughed at Yuffies comment, "don't worry I don't plain on making any more surprises for now." Yuffie waved a quick good buy and Riku went back int to he hotel room.

He placed the bag by Sora's stuff and looked for a place to get a little shut eye, to his misfortune he noticed the reason Yuffie made a sour sex joke. There was only one bed in the room. He just huffed and curled up next to Sora and dozed off.

A few hours later they were awakened by a huge crack of thunder, the loud noise startled the couple and they looked out the window. As luck would have it, the noise was an ordinary thunderstorm; it was the perfect moment to go. "Get cleaned up Sora we are leaving and it will be a while before you are able to have an actual shower again."

"Uh Riklu what about…"

"I don't think you want me intruding" Riku went to grab the bag Yuffie gave him earlier and tossed it to Sora. "Here, you mom cam be earlier and dropped it off for you, also made a dry comment about the one bed if you catch my drift."

Sora caught the bag with ease; "That's mom for you! And what makes you think I would mind? The quicker we get the shower the quicker we can leave!" Riku froze at Sora's comment and looked at the young woman dryly before grabbing is own cloths and rushing to join her in the shower. Sora giggled at Riku's Sudden burst of energy at the idea, after she shut the door she went to removing her shirt and gasped when she felt his arms circle around her.

"You now I was wondering about the little talk we needed to have."

"OH come on Riku don't be daft you and I bolt know this is going to get on our nerves unless we do something about it." The way she seemed to get off on it made the sentence sound almost as if she couldn't breathe. Of curse he took advantage and moved his hands lower as she arched her back and growled at him.

"Oh, did you just growl at me? That's kinda sexy." His hand made quick work of the buckles on her pants and for once Sora was Glad it was just her and Riku as he removed what little cloths she had left. He allowed her to step out of the heap and into the shower and while she was at it he was getting a look at her seal.

There was a scar that ran across it where she had gotten cut, in a couple of weeks it will fade to nothing but the idea that someone wanted HIS Sora dead made him cringe. He removed his own cloths and got into the shower to turn on the water witch cam out cold at first. Sora yelped as the shivering substance hit her flesh and wound up clinging to Riku. He laughed at her displeasing expression.

She just stuck her tongue out at him, witch earned her a kiss in turn. Riku pushed her against the cold tile of the shower wall. She whipped a bit at the mix of heat from Riku and the cold form the wall. She couldn't let her mind fog over not yet. And Riku was making it harder by his affectionate nuzzles and the occasional attempt at a hickey that no doubt succeeded. She let him continue for a minuet before pulling him away to get down to baseness.

Riku wasn't all too happy with Sora's sudden unwillingness an was completely daft to what was happening till he got done cleaning up she she kicked him out of the bathroom and threw his cloths at him. It was than that realization hit him, the shower was revenge for the pussy joke.


	5. One Tower Three Sisters

**One Tower Three Sisters**

"Its raining!" she whined mostly to point out that taking a shortcut might be one of the worst ideas he could come up with.

"You can swim!" he said that same sarcastic manner he uses to hide what he is really thinking.

"The streets is going to be flooded, its dark, and I'm not sure about you but I for one am not risking it!" Sora ended her statement with a glare in Riku's direction.

It wasn't that Riku wanted to take the shortcut but he didn't want to stay out in the open for long. The longer Sora was in the open the more chances they had of being discovered and they would never leave town if that was the case. The goal was made simple and Riku understood it well.

Vanish! That's what they had to do after visiting the tower, they had to Vanish. They had to find a way to use the Key Blade's form more then killing heartless and seeing gateways! If the legends were true they could potentially go anywhere they pleased so long as they hands to power to adapt to whatever world they may enter.

The Key Blades held many mysteries but one thing was for cretin they couldn't rely on them for defense. Riku had a sword similar to Soba, its brother, but Sora only has the Key Blade as far as he was concerned. Weapons would have to come later right now what was needed was a quick and efferent route to the tower that didn't involve any unnecessary surprises.

The rain was obviously going to be an issue as well, it was coming down in sheets and not showing any signs of letting up. Sora was about to kick his ass for dragon her around, and he could have sword Yuffie was trying to say they know where she is or there is a spy in town. As if that wasn't bad enough it appeared as if the storm was getting worse.

With a rough Yank Riku pulled Sora into a covered ally before the ran thundered down she looked at the sheets coming off the building and cringed! It would have been more believable to see hail but there was not just a devastating turret of water from the sky. The streets were already slippery and the rain seemed to chill its chosen victims to the bone. Riku just growled at the ungrateful weather and attempted to find a way further to their destination.

The shadows ebbed at them and every corner scared Sora, she had yet to recover form the shock of being someones target. She had known it was inevitable but there was little that could be done now. She didn't want to think this the work of Maleficent but the idea crossed her mind countless times before.

She had always known something was wrong, something about who she was now it was clear the seventh princess was not Kairi but Sora herself. The thought that sacrificing herself could have just as easily caused Maleficent's plan to succeed sent shivers down Sora's spine. Riku thought this was the cold and rushed their current pace when the tower came into view.

They entered the tower the water dripping from the dark cloaks that had kept them covered, Riku was not as foul mode as he was earlier. They had waited for the rain to subside, and yet as soon as they entered the welcoming shelter of the tower the rain seemed to pick up at a heated pace. As well as showering hail and the lanterns lights were blown clear out all over the city the only source of light the was came form the houses and even the rickety tower seemed to hate them with its foul darkness.

"Lets get moving Sora it doesn't… Sora? Come on this isn't funny? Sora!" Riku looked around fragrantly, but there was no sight of his friend. Her cloak was hanging but she seemed to have disappeared into the darkness. He rifled through his bag to see if he could use anything as a sore of light but all he managed to find was some ancient Fire Materia.

Since the end of Sephiroth the Matria had become useless, summons and magic became easy game along with other techniques. But he figured there was some purpose for it. He searched around and found supply and made a rather rough Lantern with the fire Materia shining a faint greenish light. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

He carefully searched the lower levels and when he didn't find Sora he continued upwards. Upon the upper levees he saw signs of someone having been there in the forum of dead heartless. They were obviously remaining of what they left behind when they defeated Ansem a while back. He kicked a few out of the path so they wouldn't have to trip over them in the dark and continued onward.

When he reached the top he saw Sora there and three Bugs? Riku's better half told him to stay where he was and not interrupt unless something strange started to happen.

"She has come!" A rather all one said.

"Her friend is here too." Said a sightly smaller one

"He is of no concern…" Said a rather portly one.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"We are Candy Sandy and Mindy, the Magus Sisters!" they said in unison.

"You are here because we called you here princess…" Said the tall one.

"We had to call you here because it became important…" Said the portly one.

"The things that hunt you found out our little plain so the curse became nothing but a glyph like scar left behind on the flesh!" said the smallest one handing Sora a stone.

"That stone contains our essence, there are others besides throws you found my dear…" said the round one.

"We give to you the power to make your inner demon a shell of her own, but this comes with a price, you see once awakened!" said the small one.

"Roxas will never sleep again!" finished the tall one, Sora nodded and the sisters vanished. As Sora got up she felt a strange power surrounding her walking forward she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hay there!" That voice, Riku couldn't believe his eyes and Sora didn't know what to think of it. It was Roxas in the usual black organization XIII threads. "miss me?"


	6. The Demon Banchee

**The Demon Banshee**

Riku was a little speechless and Sora was equally so; Roxas was a part of her being yet there she was. It took a few minuets for the two to find their words again and even longer to figure out what to ask. There were just too many questions; why was she there for one and what purpose did this server was another.

"How?" asked Sora when she found her voice again.

"Until you're father lineage fully awakens in you you're at a drastic disadvantage to these monsters, so The sisters gave me a temporary forum to give ya an extra edge against them." replayed Roxas.

"who are 'they' and why are they trying to kill my Sora" demanded Riku as Sora blushed at his comment.

"Sdown Lover Boy;" replayed Roxas "first of all as a part of Sora I fear I'm partly as clueless as her the only other thing I know is what the sisters have done and a few portals Sora had long forgotten existed. In three days time I will be a part of Sora again. Her new powers will awaken slowly then grow more potent. Before that time we must further gather preparations for the two of you.

The vanishing act in the middle of the storm gave you enough time to accomplish this. I have some things to attend to on my own and will return with some new weapons for you and Riku, you're Keyblades are useless against these shadows but normal blades will serve you well. There are people that still owe me some coin, I will visit them and we will meet on you're island to depart though the door there.

Enjoy you're island in these three days, it may be the last time you will be able to get to see it for a long time." Roxas words were unsettling, but she seemed to have been told by the sisters what to do and where to go, so Riku and Sora agreed and as soon as they did so the clouds parted and the moon shown upon them.

Sora looked at Riku as Roxas fled to the shadows; "I suppose we have little choice." said Riku as he kissed the back of Sora's hand. He felt guilty and she knew it, Riku was the naive wild child that wanted an adventure with his best friends and he got more then he asked for. "looks like Mickey may not be able to help us this time."

"E's power is limited." said Sora "but this is my fight, I will not force your hand in this."

"Sora; this became my fight the moment I became involved in you're life; I'm more than happy to carry you away to some forbidden land." she blushed as he pulled her into a hug slowly walking her out of the tower and towards their island.

As dawn broke through the sky time would reveal that Sora developed a sever fervor form the poison. It took a lot of effort for Riku to keep her temperature down, they were on their island hidden in a alcove near its heart. The cold spring water proved useful in Riku's task to help his lover. Roxas had made various trips to town bringing supplies for more than the battle somehow she managed to get medicine for Sora. For all this Riku was grateful, the sisters knew they would need the extra hand and it was blindly obvious that Sora was gonna need to recover form her poisoning before they moved onwards.

Riku leaned down and rubbed Sora's cheek with the back of his hand smiling slightly when her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry." she said looking at him with a sorrow filled face. "you probably wanted to go swimming."

"Don't say that Sora" he leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead, "we will go skinny-dipping when you're better." his last comment made her laugh as she leaned back and drifted back to sleep. Riku continued to watch over her reminded again how much she really meant to him.

He had secretly harbored affections for his Sora, his friend and rival, but he never suspected that they would grow the way they had. It started simple a boy who was new to the town, and a not so shy outgoing Sora. When the darkness came things changed Sora for a short period of time became his worst enemy and his best friend; than in the darkness his crush and Lover thou Roxas was a shadow of what Sora once was he grew to love the demoness that was Sora's nobody.

With her recent troubles he discovered that regardless if she had remained a boy he would still love Sora. Pride be dammed he promised himself that he would not hurt the person that meant the most to him ever again; and at this point that meant nothing as he treated the sick warrior in the very shadows they were going to vanish into. It wold always mean so little compared to his Sora, keeping a promise like that was nothing but second nature where she was concerned.

The night crept onward and Sora's condition wavered, the medication kept her alive but it could do nothing for the Pain she was feeling. She was in a state of pure torment and nothing short of a miracle would pull her form it anytime soon. The deep gasps and painful moans filled the small cavern and tore at Riku's heart. Sora was hurting and all he could do was watch and hope the Antidote did its job in time, hope that when tomorrow came Sora's eyes weren't closed forever.

When she finally stumbled into a restless sleep Riku wrapped his arms around her and lay by her side. This small comfort in her dreams was all he could offer. There were many more dangers they had to avoid and more they had to fight but for now sleep was the only thing on his mind mainly letting Sora rest. As much as he was aware she may never awaken he let her sleep, knowing that if she did have enough she was going to need the energy to heal her many internal scars.

Their powers could bring someone back form the verge of death and even when lightly in deaths grasp but once someone was dead they were dead. Death was not kind nor was it ideal, as he lay there watching Sora's shallow breathing Roxas came in to the cavern carrying a couple items wrapped in a simple linen, she was also hulling in another wrapped in the same linen.

"what have you got there?" asked Riku noting the glimmer in Roxas' eyes.

"Rwhat the sisters told me about the heartless differing form these shadows I took it upon myself to get you the most fitting weapons I could. I know pretty well what Sora can handle well these are merely a variation on a slim longsword.

Yours is a smaller more agile Katina; I know you excel at exotic weaponry where as Sora is more a traditionalist. Ironically the man who forged them had been working on them for five years, he claims he saw it in a dream and the gods themselves told him how to make them and who to give them to, I was originally gonna get the most efficient heavy swords you guys could use but to get swords of these quality for free is no spit in the eye.

I am however aware we cant trust him so I went ahead and acquired substitute weapons in case theses have hidden dangers thou I'm quite sure form the mans appearance that if they did it would not be wise of him not to have told me." her explanation was long winded but it seemed she was cretin someone was trying to help them with these swords.

"so what did he exactly do." Asked Riku.

"Nothing, just said I been expecting you and the gods requested I give you these for the lovers on the Island." Roxas walked over to Sora after placing the newly acquired weapons by the gear. "How has see been?"

"Terrible, the damages are starting to show themselves. So far its just been painful for her." Riku hung his head as he said tows words and held the sleeping young woman closer to himself.

"None said this was gonna be easy for any of us, she did offer you an escape..." Before Roxas could finish he Gave her a glare.

"NO," He said firmly "I will not abandon her, I put her through too much to do that to her." his eye started to blur and his voice became cracked up as he began to cling to the sleeping girl nuzzling his face into her hair.

Roxas just smiled. "I love you too Riku, lets do something while we are still three people you me and Sora right here on the beach." the shell of his lover wrapped her arms around Riku and Sora. "Tomorrow most of the damages should be healed plus if we go easy with her it would help take her mind off what remaining pains linger form the poison. Lets have a three way while we are still able to, I will be a peppermint part of her soon anyhow."

"Ware you saying Sora's going to have a split personalty or something?"

"Ocourse not; I am Sora remember." Riku smiled and Kissed Roxas on the lisp.

"Hyou gotten everything we need," he asked, she nodded. "Than Tomorrow night before we vanish into the darkness, just you me and Sora, we will spend some quality time together while we still can." Roxas nuzzled Riku's cheek and curled up next to Sora and feel asleep. Riku was the last of the three to give in to the temptation of slumber positioning the girls on aether side of him.

Early the next morning Sora woke up and noticed the cute scene before her somehow Roxas and nuzzled next to her and Riku had one arm draped across them both, Sora's fervor was gone but her back was still a little painful. She would have to remember to go easy on it till it was finished healing. Walking was a little odd for her as well probably because of the slight nerve damage that had occurred. The Magic of their world would heal that up in no time thou, leaving only a dull throbbing that will last for a few months.

Sora made the choice that waking up Riku with a Kiss was too tempting and cheesy so she planed to do something a little more drastic. She leaned over Roxas and stated rubbing her cheek against the other girls while making sure her shifting disturbed Riku's slumber. Riku's growl alerted her to the fact that he was indeed awake now and just in time to hear Roxas moan loudly as Sora's hands groped at the other woman's chest.

Roxas managed to wake up to a very pleasuring predicament, on one hand Riku was obviously sprouting a case of serious morning wood due to Sora's way of waking him up on the other she was begin 'molested' by her own self. Somehow the masturbation factor was a huge bonus to Riku who's mind was able to put two and two together without much effort.

Riku's mind was pretty much made up for him when Roxas started to lick at Sora's lips causing the other girl to openly kiss her, They were acting like horny sluts for him and he knew it. Riku growled mostly at Sora who's feet were toying with leg awfully close to his crotch. This didn't discourage her at all thou as she managed to pull Roxas pinning him below them in a inserting position. It was made clear at that point that he had to do two things to get back on the good side one was let them make the calls and the other was take it like a man.


End file.
